The Love Child
by jeszika
Summary: Nathan and Peyton break up, he does get with Haley, but wants Peyton. Peyton wants him back, and she has a secret! Brooke/Peyton friendship. Maybe some Nate/Lucas angst. Nate/Peyt love&family.
1. The Beginning

It was always supposed to be them;

The tortured artist cheerleader and the hot shot jock.

But it all changed. Lucas Scott entered their lives causing a stir of chaos and the destruction of the relationship of his brother, Nathan, and Nathan's girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. Following his destruction was Haley James.

No matter how hard Peyton denied it, she was jealous. She wanted him back.

No matter how happy Nathan pretended to be with Haley, he was missing Peyton. No matter what people thought, he didn't change for Haley - He changed because he wanted to be the kind of guy Peyton Sawyer needed. He wanted her back.

And now staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands she knew she wanted nothing more than him and their child. She wanted nothing more than a family with him.


	2. Is That Nathan Scott Crying?

Nates POV

Staring across the hallway at Peyton I have to fight the urge not to run and hold her. The past week i've noticed she was looking pale, and always rubbing her temples, and taking off to the bathroom alot. I also noticed she's taken to wearing sweats alot, and even though I won't tell anyone, i'm pretty happy to see that the ones she has on today are my old ones I used to keep at her place when we were dating.

Damn Lucas Scott to hell. I know things weren't great with Peyton and I but they were starting to get better. We were working on our problems.

_If only I could get her back.._

Hell i'd even quit basketball for her.

All of a sudden I heard a bang and everyone in shock, I looked back over to see that Peyton had collapsed and at I didn't care that Haley was at my side or she was my girlfriend. Peyton Sawyer was the love of my life. I ran over to her, picking her up and cradling her in my arms, and i'm sure that everyone saw the tears in my eyes from not knowing what wrong with her.

I heard the whispers..

_"Is Nathan Scott crying over Peyton Sawyer?"_

_"Is Nathan crying?"_

_"I thought they broke up?"_

But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Peyton to a doctor, so I picked her up and started to carry her out to my car, ignoring the stares from everyone.

I saw Brooke in the parking lot walking with Lucas, and as soon as she saw us she came rushing over asking questions about a mile a minute.

"Brooke she was just grabbing her books and she collapsed, i'm taking her to the doctors."

"I'm coming too Nate."

"Hop in Davis."

I put Peyton in the backseat, ignoring the glares from Lucas directed my way, and the sympathetic glances he was shooting towards Peyton.

Or the looks Haley was giving me from Lucas' side.

I ran to the drivers seat and took off out of the parking lot with only one thing in mind, getting Peyton help.


	3. Hold My Hand

Disoriented and not knowing where I was, just knowing I was in what seemed to be a car, I opened my eyes and looked up. There was Nate, the love of my life at the wheel, and Brooke, my best friend in the passanger seat.

Finally finding my words, "What am I doing here?"

They both seemed startled and Nate glanced back at me in the mirror, a worried, and seemingly loving expression on his face, Brooke turned around in her seat and replied "Omg P.Sawyer you had us so worried! Nate here had to carry you out of the school when you collapsed!"

Nate had carried me? Wow. Wait..Did she just say I passed out?

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Peyt, you collapsed in the hall near your locker, I rushed over, picked you up and decided to take you to a doctor. In the parking lot I saw Brooke and told her she could come along."

Nate was standing by Haley this morning I remember now. He willingly left Haley to help me? What does this mean?

"Thank you Nate."

"Anything for you Peyt." he responded while locking eyes at me through the mirror. "We're here." he said as we pulled up at the local doctor's office and my nerves started to get the best of me. I hated doctors.

"P.Sawyer, you gotta get outta the car. I know you hate doctors, but if you want us to come back with you, we will, right Nate?"

"As long as Peyt doesn't feel uncomfortable."

How could I ever feel uncomfortable with him by my side?

"I don't mind, that is if you really want to be in there."

"I was worried sick about you Peyt, of course I want to see what's wrong with you."

"See, P.Sawyer! You've got both of us, now shake a leg!"

I got out of the car, still somewhat reluctant, and made my way towards the entrance following behind the both of them.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Nate grabbed my hand in support, and I was happier than I had been lately, even if I was going into a doctor's office.


	4. I Will Not Become Dan Scott

Walking into the doctor's office and holding Peyt's hand I knew this was where I was supposed to be. Maybe not in a doctor's office but her hand in his, offering support, comfort, love. I knew Haley would never be Peyton, and for me to be happy, I needed Peyton back.

We sat in the office for about 15 minutes until Peyt was called back and we followed.

The doctor got her in a gown after a few protests and then asked her to give some samples then started asking questions:

"Have you been feeling faint alot?"

"More than usual."

"Dizziness?"

"Yes"

"Nausea?"

"Yes"

"When was your last period?"

"It's been almost 3 months."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

When that was asked, my jaw literally dropped. But when Peyton gave her answer I was in complete and utter shock.

"I've taken 4. They were all positive."

Brooke gasped. I was stunned. I always imagined having kids with Peyton but never this soon. And was it mine?

Peyton seemed to sense my silent question and looked up at me and tilted her head for me to lean down. She whispered in my ear; "Nate, i've never had sex with Lucas or done anything with him for that matter, this baby is yours. Your a daddy!"

When I heard that I couldn't help but have a big grin on my face. Peyton never had sex with Lucas. Peyton and me were having a baby. And no matter what my fears were - I knew this was it. I could imagine a little baby boy or girl with blonde hair and my blue eyes, with a love of art, and a skill of basketball. Peyton and this baby was going to be my saving grace. And I knew that I had to end things with Haley for my family.

The doctor came back in wheeling a machine and asked Peyt to unbutton her pants and and pull up her shirt while she got things ready. She thing squirted gel on Peytons stomach as she squirmed around from the coldness of it. Then the doctor put the doppler down and we heard a heartbeat and then the doctor told us to look at the screen - there was our baby, mine and Peyton's child. We were having a baby!

"You are about 10 weeks along, in the third month of your first trimester. Everything is looking good, but we need to get you on prenatal vitamins and you need to rest a little bit more, no added stress. And you are due September 8th."

6 months for me to prepare to be a dad. I held even tighter on to Peyton's hand and smiled down at her as Brooke did the same. Things were going to change alot but they were going to change for the better. I was not going to become Dan Scott.


	5. An Angry & Jealous Lucas

Coming home from the river court where he was with Haley after she got ditched by Nathan (Sure, he had an excuse, but morethan likely, that was all it was - an excuse - he was probably with someone else). Luke started to take his sweaty shirt off when he turned to the screen of his computer where punkndisorderly was up and Peytons webcam was on. She wasnt in her room

but then he saw three people walk in (Peyton on the man's back) - Brooke, Peyton, and was that Nathan? He knew Nathan had taken her to the doctors and he had been worried about her all day. And why would Nathan lie to Haley to hang out with Brooke and Peyton - and why if

Peyton had been sick were they all happy and looking on cloud 9. So many questions but he obviously wasn't getting answers. He turned away and decided not to dwell on it. Peyton and Nathan were over and soon enough he'd get his chance with her - or so he hoped. He went into the kitchen to grab a gatorade and then went back into his room. He saw Brooke getting ready to leave Peyton's and her hugging both Nathan and Peyton. After she walked out he saw Peyt leave the room. 5 minutes later she hadn't come back and Nate was still on the bed. He decided to work on his english homework. A half hour later he saw Peyton come out in a robe with her hair wet. He saw Nate sit up in bed and smirk. Huh? What the hell was going on? Then he saw it - Peyt turning on a record and then proceeding to untie the knot of the robe, he saw it slide off his shoulders and felt like an intruder. She must of forgotton to turn off her webcam. She stood there in front of the bed - in front of Nathan - His half brother, his enemy, his best friend's boyfriend, his "crushes" ex boyfriend - in just a black bra and boyshorts shaking her hips. Suddenly Nate started moving towards her and grabbing her hips, bringing his face towards her in a kiss. Not a brutal one, but loving. Then his head moved and he kissed her stomach

then grabbed her and placed her on the bed and stood up, starting to strip off his shirt, when she got on her knees in front of him undoing his pants at the same time. Nate got his shirt off and threw it towards the desk and it landed on the cam and everything went black. Anger and jealousy both overcame him. Anger for Nate ditching Haley and cheating on her and jealousy for him cheating on her with Peyton - and as much as he hated it - a little resentment towards Peyton for doing this to his best friend. "DAMNIT!" he screamed as he punched his desk. He was confronting them tomorrow.

--

(Next chapter is in Peyton's POV and what is happening on the other side of the camera)


	6. Cherry Pie

After the doctors appointment we all decided to go and get something to eat. Being with Nathan and Brooke felt like old times again, just the three of us. No Lucas, no Haley. Of course now that they knew I was pregnant they all laughed at my cravings when I ordered a large cheese pizza then dumped M&M's on it, and after eating it all I wanted icecream with gummy bears, oreos, strawberry and choclate topping, sprinkles, whipped cream and butterfinger pieces.

Afterwards we went home and just talked for awhile about what Nathan and I would do after the baby was born - There was no way we were going to give our son or daughter up. About baby names. About what was going on with Nathan and I and he stressed to Brooke he loves me, only me and that he was going to end it with Haley which brought a huge smile to my face. I was no longer alone in this, and Nathan loved me.

After Brooke left I decided to take a shower and Nathan decided to lay down and wait for me and then we'd watch a movie. Half hour later I decided there was going to be no movie tonight. I put on the lingerie set that was Nathan's favorite on me and put a silk black robe that Brooke had bought me last year for Christmas. I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet to grab an album and after thinking I decided on Warrant and put it to play Cherry Pie.

I walked out of the closet, put the album on and turned towards Nathan, making a seductive walk towards the bed as he sat up, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

As the music started..

_Swingin' on the front porch_

_Swingin' on the lawn_

_Swingin' where we want_

I swung my hips left and right, raising my arms above my head.

_'Cause there ain't nobody home_

_Swingin' to the left_

_And swingin' to the right_

I turned around with my back facing him and swung my hips.

_If I think about baseball_

_I'll swing all night yea_

_Swingin' in the living room_

_Swingin' in the kitchen_

_Most folks don't 'cause_

_They're too busy bitchin'_

_Swingin' in there 'cause_

_She wanted me to feed her_

I dipped down, and then came back up and turned back towards him, untying my robe and letting it drop to the floor.

_So I mixed up the batter_

_And she licked the beater_

I took his finger and sucked on it, to give him something else to think about.

_I scream you scream_

_We all scream for her_

I then brought my hands to my chest, feeling on myself for his eyes, then let my right hand wander downwards with his eyes following the path of my hand. When it stopped Nathan moved towards me and grabbed my hips gently.

_Don't even try 'cause_

_You can't ignore her_

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good_

_Make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie oh yea_

He kissed me - Not rough, but gentle, with all the passion from the time we wasted apart.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Put a smile on your face_

_Ten miles wide_

_Looks so good_

_Bring a tear to your eye_

He then moved his head and kissed my stomach as my fingers moved in his hair and I lent down and kissed his forehead. He looked up with a single tear, and I kissed it off his face. He grabbed my hips and turned us so that I was now on the bed and he was standing up stripping off his shirt. While he was doing that, I started unbuttoning his jeans to rid him of his clothes faster. He swung his shirt behind him and I finished undressing him. He got on top of me kissing me.

He broke our embrace and gently lowered himself. Kneeling before me, his hands grasped my bottom through the silk panties and he kissed just below her navel. I ran my fingers in his hair, pulling his face against me as his tongue slid down to my sex. Through my panties he played his tongue across my vaginal lips, pressing against my throbbing clit. I took matters into my own hands and pushed down my panties to give him access to my pussy. I spread my legs and pushed his mouth to my wetness. He was kissing, teasing and sucking my clit.

His mouth moved and he leaned back from hisk kneeling position to take my bra off. Kissing both my shoulders as the straps came down, then my right breast, then the left. Kissing a trail back down to what he started. With his mouth on my pussy his hands started cupping my breasts. I pulled me up once more kissing his mouth, tasting myself, licking his lips. I held his hard cock in my hand, dancing my fingers along its length as we kissed.

My breasts demanded attention and he returned to kissing and sucking my nipples. He took my full breast in my mouth, and held it there while his tongue flicked across the stiff, pink nipple. I moaned in ecstasy and for the first time, I learned some women can orgasm simply from nipple stimulus. My body quaked and I pulled his mouth against my breast, shaking slightly as I moaned "Oh God! Oh God Nathan!", never releasing my grip on his cock.

Stepping back, I laid down across the bed and pulled him to me. We kissed and played, and I planted kisses down his chest to take him in my mouth. Within seconds, he pulled away close to cumming already.

"I want to be inside you and feel you on top of me so that I can see the changes in your body."

I moved up his body and rising up, positioned my hungry pussy over his hard cock. Descending onto it I held onto him tight. Holding onto him like a vise and as I pulled up on him, the sensation was incredible. I relaxed and let my body slide down, smiling as I rose up clasping his cock again.

"Oh my God Peyt!"

He played with my nipples, gently squeezing. I leaned forward to thrust a jutting nipple in his mouth. He sucked and licked while I rode his cock, pulling at it with each upward draw. Now I arched my back, drawing away from his loving mouth while grinding my clit against his pelvic bone. I looked in his eyes and smiled at the intense pleasure evident on his face. Again I slid my warm, tugging vagina up and down on his throbbing cock. He bucked against me as we came together, pouring all his love into me, as did I - the whole time looking into each other's eyes.

I slid down on him, allowing his still rigid penis to apply pressure to my clit and pushed against me. him. After a few short moments, however, we turned and laid next to each other - him still inside me. We both laughed and he held me close kissing my face and touching me everywhere. Taking lots of time to give my tummy attention.

I stroked his relaxed penis as he played with my pussy. Stroking down my thighs, he began to caress me again.

As I lay on my back, he started kissing my nipples again, while playing his fingers on my wet vaginal lips. He brushed and tickled, applying the slightest pressure to my swelling clit, while his tongue circled and teased my nipples. Gliding down my gorgeous body with soft kisses, he brought his mouth to my sex. He gently brushed his tongue along my sweet crevice, tasting the overflow of our union. I lifted her pelvis to meet his kiss. Squeezing my ass, he pulled me toward him and licked down to my ass, circling it with my tongue. My reaction was intense and I pulled his head against me.

He returned to my pussy and lavished it with kisses, his tounge in between my warmth. Pushing his tounge to my clit, and taking it in his lips , flicking his tounge black and forth over it. He tugged gently on my tender nipples while tounging my clit and I pulled his mouth hard against me as I lifted off the bed with a torrent of tremors and tiny cries. He slowed but didn't stop his stimulations. I acrhed again moaning and cumming a second time.

He was giving me multi-orgasms that were so intense and he continued to press his tounge to my clit and pleasure me. I thrust hard into his mouth again and arched my back as he gently pinched my nipples. Collapsing on the bed I said

"Oh God! Please stop! I don't have the strength to cum again."

Laughing, he pulled up to my face and kissed my mouth with passion, tasting the mixture of our juices. He held me to him and rolled us over, placing me on top so he could caress my ass and thighs, as I kissed and stroked his chest.

We looked into each other's eyes feeling more complete and ever. It wasn't about sex this time. This was making love for all that it was worth. We kissed and he whispered "I love you" as I whispered the same back to him. We both laid on our sides, worn out, when he placed his hand on my belly and leaned down and kissed it. "And I love you too" and in my hormonal state I started to tear up. He kissed my tears away and pulled me to him as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Sweet cherry pie_

_Swingin' to the drums_

_Swingin' to guitar_

_Swingin' to the bass_

_In the back of my car_

_Ain't got money_

_Ain't got no gas_

_But we'll get where_

_We're goin' if we_

_Swing real fast_

_I scream you scream_

_We all scream for her_

_Don't even try 'cause_

_You can't ignore her_

_Swing it! All night long,_

_Swing it!_

_Swing in the bathroom_

_Swingin' on the floor_

_Swingin' so hard_

_We forgot to lock the door_

_In walks her daddy_

_Standin' six foot four_

_He said you ain't gonna swing_

_With my daughter no more_

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good_

_Make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie oh yea_

_She's my cherry pie_

_Put a smile on your face_

_Ten miles wide_

_Looks so good_

_Bring a tear to your eye_

_Sweet cherry pie_

_Sweet cherry pie_


	7. Emotional

Waking up in Peyton's arms knowing that in a few hours we'd have to go to school and i'd have to face Haley and tell her everything - I knew it would be worth it because she's worth it. Our future is worth it. And sure, I could probably be happy with Haley, but it wouldn't be true love, real love. That's what I have with Peyton. And now that I have her back - I wasn't letting go. Noone could stand in my way.

Making love to her last night, was amazing. It reminded me of our first time together - Before I started to fuck up and used sex to forget about a bad grade, a bad pratice, or Dan. That's when we started to really fall apart.

This time - I wasn't going to let us fall apart. And I was going to go talk to Whitey about quitting the team. Focusing on just Peyt and the baby to be and spending time with her before it was born.

I'm prepared to be the best father ever. Better than mine ever was. I could imagine our child with blonde hair, and my blue eyes. I could imagine coming home to them both and my face breaking into a wide smile.

Peyton never thought I paid any attention to her and I knew that was a big problem, but I listened, I paid attention. To her art, to her music, even if it wasn't my taste. To her likes, her dislikes. I always remembered her mom's birthday and the anniversary of her death so I would always take her out to eat on those days. On the birthday I'd even get a cupcake to celebrate her mom's life. Peyt always smiled when I did that.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her wake up until she let out a sigh and when I looked down at the curls on my chest and her smiling face looking at me I smiled down at her.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning Scott"

She lifted her head and I got the point and gave her a kiss. Before we even got into it, she went flying off the bed - still naked from the night before - and I heard her retching in the bathroom. I grabbed my boxers and put them on and grab her robe and went in the bathroom, kneeling behind her, putting the robe around her shoulders and holding her curls back. When she was finished I grabbed a glass of water.

"You ok babe?"

"Just morning sickness. It sucks."

"Sorry."

"Shower?"

I got up and started it for her, getting the temp right as she stood up and made her way over to me. She pulled my boxers off me and I took the robe off her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Good morning you."

"You're going to be such a good daddy Nathan Scott"

Hearing those words from her, I couldn't be happier.

She grabbed my hand and brought me in the shower with her. Grabbing the soap she started washing me. Slow and gentle. I took my time admiring her body and her new curves before she turned me over to wash my backside. Afterwards, I did the same to her and then we shampooed each other's hair and even though I smelled very fruity I could care less. I kissed her and then we got out of the shower, drying each other off.

I realized I didn't have enough time to go to my house for clothes when she let me know I had some still left there from before the break up.

Throwing on jeans and polo and my airforce ones I waited for Peyt to get ready. As she was I thought about what I was going to say to Haley. I knew I would have to tell her the truth about the baby and everything.

At that moment the door opened and Peyt walked out and my jaw almost dropped. She was wearing a longer light purple halter top with semi tight jeans that made her ass look amazing. She literally took my breath away at that moment.

"What, what's wrong? Do I look okay, do I look fat?"

I did notice her baby bump, but it was barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for.

I suddenly forgot how to speak no matter how many times I tried. Finally I was able to get out what I wanted to say..Well kinda.

"Damn, you look hot!"

And she laughed.

"Well thanks."

I motioned for her to come over and stand before me and I put my hands on her hips and my head on her stomach.

"I missed you so much Peyt. I never intended or wanted to be with Haley but when you said it was over and when Lucas was paying so much attention to you - I thought maybe you did deserve better than me. I hoped that we would find our way back together and we have and I don't want to lose you. The last week I saw you in sweats and not looking so good, now I know it was your morning sickness, but I just kept watching you and when you collapsed, I was so afraid. I ran right over and picked you up. There's going to be a lot of talk today, centered on us, because uh..I got emotional and I sort of teared up while holding you. But we are going to be a united front. I'm going to tell Haley the truth first thing, and then we'll face everyone else together? And if Lucas comes near you i'll kill him."

By this time we both had tears in our eyes since I hardly ever get emotional. So she knew I meant everything I was saying, and even with the hormones raging, and her crying she also had a smile on her face - one that I put there, and her eyes shined with happiness.

* * *

**+I apologize for delays. I've been busy with work and classes. If anyone has any ideas for any of my stories or would like to help so stories can be updated sooner please email me on here or on aol. - Thank you to all my readers.**


	8. They Care About Us But We Love Eachother

Making their way towards the entrance of the school they were ready to face the music with each other. Hand in hand they pushed open the doors and walked in. Nathan knew it was wrong when he hadn't officially broke up with Haley but he knew after yesterday Peyton needed reinforcements.

Everyone got quiet around the couple and they stared. But Nathan and Peyton kept on walking. Brooke came up to Peyton's other side and latched on to her arm and from there the three continued their journey just like they had always done before.. Before Lucas, before Haley.

Brooke had already stopped at her locker, so they stopped at Peyton's and Nathan's since they were just a few lockers away from each other. Brooke was standing between the both with her grin still on her face, still in amazement and shock that soon there would be a Pathan baby.

Nathan finished up at his locker and walked over to Peyton's wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck while placing his hands on her belly.

"Mm m" hummed Peyton low in her throat leaning back into him.

"Uhhem" Brooke broke their reverie.

"What Brookie Cookie? Feeling unloved?" Peyton teased.

"No. Just wanted to say for one you look totally hot and so much better than you did yesterday and oh yeah Haley and Lucas are shooting daggers at the both of you." Brooke said.

"Aw man. Nathan are you ready to do this? Do you want me by your side?" Peyton asked.

"No. I at least owe it to her to do it on my own."

"Alright babe, I'll see you in class. Love you" She whispered in his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek and hooking arms with Brooke walking down the hall leaving Nathan watching her ass and grinning like crazy.

That was until he turned his head and saw Lucas glaring at him and Haley looking distraught.

He walked over to them and asked for a moment alone with Haley. Lucas relunctly agreed and Nathan turned to Haley getting ready to end things.

"Haley.." he started when she interrupted.

"I know." She whispered.

"You know what?"

"That you want to be with her, that you are with her."

"Haley I did like you. But I'm in love with Peyton. And I didn't want to lead you on. Also before you find out from anyone else…Peyton and I are having a baby together."

"A baby?" she choked out more tears streaming down here face. "Well congra tulations then if you are going to keep it."

"Of course I'm going to keep it and I'm going to stay with her. I'm not my dad."

"Then good luck Nathan." She whispered and then walked away.

That went pretty good he thought heading to class himself. When he got into the classroom he saw Brooke and Peyton talking and laughing, Lucas glaring daggers at Peyton while comforting Haley while she cried.

Before Lucas noticed Nathan there he grabbed Peyton's shoulder roughly and seethed "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Sleep with Nathan while he was dating Haley. I thought I knew you better than that. I thought you had some respect."

"Let's get one thing straight: You don't know me. You never will so stop trying. And he's not with Haley now. She may have been with him but I had his heart. And he has mine."

Smiling at the way she handle that situation he walked further into the classroom, kissed her on the head and sat down.

Turning to Lucas he got angry "Don't ever fucking touch my girlfriend again."

"Your girlfriend? She's your girlfriend 5 seconds after you break up with the other one."

"Well I could call her something else but it would hurt you and make you cry like the pussy you are." Nathan replied cockily.

"Like what? I already know she's a slut."

That was the last straw Nathan grabbed Lucas by the shirt and got in his face his voice dangerously low as he said "You ever talk about the mother of my child that way again I will hurt you."

And Nathan was right, it did hurt Lucas. His eyes lined with tears and he blinked rapidly to make them disappear. Nathan then walked back to his seat as everyone started whispering about the fact that Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott, the "it" couple at school were having a baby.


	9. One In A Million Love

After class Nate and I walked out of the room hand and hand along with Brooke. Was I mad that everyone in the class knew and after this period everyone would know? No. Everyone was bound to find out sooner or later. Sooner or later I was bound to start showing more and more and there was no way it would be hidden. But it wasn't a dirty little secret. After last night I knew Nate and I were serious about things and that we were going to change. We were going to be parents and even though we were young we were proud of it. Nathan and I created a baby together and it was an amazing feeling.

Nathan wanted to go talk to Whitey about quitting the team. He said if things were really going to be different he had to quit and had to know he wasn't going to turn into his father. He didn't want our child to hate him the way Nathan hated his dad, and he didn't want to treat our child the way his dad treated him. I told Nate it was his choice to make considering I wasn't going to be cheering anymore. Which of course said that made his decision even more final.

With a kiss goodbye we parted ways and Brooke and I linked arms and finished walking to our next class. Reaching the door we realized that Nate was in study hall this period but we were stuck with his half brother and his half brother's best friend.

With a groan I made it into the class to be met with a glare coming from none other than Lucas Scott.

"Have something to say?" I spit out In anger.

"What right do you have to be angry? You ruined my trust. You slept with my best friend's boyfriend and hurt her. You're a slut that got knocked up." He spit out equally angered.

"Now wait just a minute Broody. 1) He may have been Haley Jame's boyfriend but he loved Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Want to know how I know? You're little friend went and got a tattoo of his basketball number not realizing she was moving too fast..Know what Nate did? He went out two days later and got a tattoo too. And it wasn't of Haley. Nope. It has a raven that says PEYTON underneath. P-E-Y-T-O-N. Not Haley. See? Even after Haley pretty much said she was in love with him by branding herself his heart belonged to Peyton and always will so both of you suck it up. Because also if you look at both of Peyton's and Nate's wrists they have matching tattoos that they were dumb enough to get when drunk but they mean a lot because they are TRUE. TRUE LOVE is what they both say and they match each other perfectly just like Nate and Peyton match each other. So really yeah he might have been dating Haley and he's probably sorry but he belonged with Peyton and he knew it. She knew it. I knew it. Hell everyone in this school knew it. So get over it Broody. They love each other. They are starting a family together. MOVE ON!"

After her long winded speech everyone was speechless and in shock. Finally Peyton brought her into a big hug with tears in her eyes and thanked her over and over again as Brooke whispered "Peyt, even though you and Superstar doubted it sometimes with all the rough patches, I never doubted that one day you were going to become Mrs. Nathan Scott and have beautiful babies with him. You kinda got the steps confused, but still, I believe in you both. True love conquers all. Rememember?" And with that she pulled apart from the blonde, grinned at her and took her seat as the teacher came in.

"True love conquers all." Did she remember it? Of course she did. The day her and Nate got their matching tattoos it was somewhat because they were drunk but it was more than that. They had spent the day doing different things they always wanted to do but had never got a chance to do. Nate taught Peyt some self-defense. She taught him about some of her music. Nate took Peyt on a roller coaster - her first time and in return she took him on a ferris wheel..which proceeded to get stuck. They ended up getting drunk at a party after they had spent their entire day together when Nate said he had always wanted to get a tattoo. Peyton said she wanted to get one also..Always had. They went together with their fake id's and decided on a matching one. In the end Nate was the one who ended up picking out "True Love" no matter how girly it would look on his wrist. When she questioned him he replied "True love conquers all. We're both stubborn and hard headed which will cause problems in the future as it has in the past but we'll always get over it because true love conquers all." And now, looking down at that - at the reminder of their "true love" she was glad Nate picked it, because when he said that he had been right. They fought. They broke up. But they always overcame the obstacles because this was a one in a million love.


End file.
